1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel gel compositions and to their use in the protection of surface wounds. More particularly, the invention is directed to water-soluble gel compositions which dry to a pliable film which makes them especially suited for use as wound dressings.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Gel preparations and protective films of various types are known and have been employed for the treatment of surface wounds. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,742 to B. Nowakowski, discloses a transparent medical dressing comprised of a laminate of a thin layer of non-porous segmented polyurethane cohesively secured to a thin layer of thrombogenic reticulated foam. The medical dressing is permeable to gases but impermeable to liquids and bacteria and performs as a snythetic film over skin wounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,158 to A. Gurney discloses a composition comprised of a mixture of non-elastomeric and elastomeric block polymers in a aerosol container which can be sprayed over a wound to form a fibrous bandage thereover.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,168 to K. J. Franklin discloses a surgical dressing made of partially soluble alginic material in the form of gauze or wool characterised by a pH of 4 to 7 and a calcium content of 2-6% by weight.
While previous attempts to formulate bandage compositions such as those described above may protect wounds satisfactorily, they are not without their shortcomings. In all cases, prior art bandage or wound-covering compositions are deficient in one or more of the characteristics desired in wound-covering compositions set out below under the Objects of the Invention.